Everything's Changed: The Missing Parents
by Skyfall280
Summary: Part 2 of Everything's Changed. Still, suck at summaries. Once things have slowly started to slow down. There was already a new problem. After all, it wouldn't be Beacon Hills, if there weren't. The parents go missing. And then Stiles. Stydia, Scisaac, Thiam. Werewolf Stiles. Please, review.
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Parents

A few months later, everything was finally going back to normal. Okay, I am over extracting just little. We were all slowly healing, after Malia's death. I felt bad mostly for Peter. A part of me still blames myself. I really thought he would go off on me. But he didn't. Even someone as burned on the inside like him couldn't stop feeling this miserable pain. Losing someone that was a part of your pack is like losing one of your limbs. The sad thing is we didn't have much time for remorse, there was already a new problem. It wouldn't be Beacon Hills, if there wasn't. I went back to my Dad's house, after everything that went down. This morning my dad wasn't there, I just assumed he went off to work like always. Later that afternoon, I had jogged off to Scott's house. As I came to a stop at his front door. I took a breath are two, okay just a breath. Running was so much easier than I remember. Eventually, I walked in, and called out for Scott. Then I asked, "If he was there." "Yeah, I am here.", Scott called out back to me slowly jogging down the stairs. "Hey, bud." I say giving him a fist bump. "What's up?", He asked. "Nothing, much just wanted to ask you something that's all.", I replied. "Shoot.", he replies. "Okay, I want to get a tattoo.", I tell him. Scott reaction wasn't what I expected. He told me it was a stupid idea. I laughed at him, and told him it wasn't. He then told me I was right, and that it was an awful idea. That's when I heard. "What's an awful idea?" I turned around to see who it was behind me. I give her a wink, and smiled. "I am only here, because a certain someone is at school." Liam, I thought, just as Theo walked in. Then Lydia spoke a little louder. "What is an awful idea?" "Stiles- I cut Scott off by saying, "Me getting tattoos." "Now is multiple, that's even worse.", Scott practically barks out. Lydia looked at me, and objects, "But you hate needles." "What's the point of the tattoos anyway?", Theo asked. "Well, now that you ask. Since I am a wolf now." Theo cuts in, "Well technically you didn't kill the beast." I glared at him, and said, "Be careful or I'll kill you." "Your pretty little girlfriend what approve of that." "Actually, Lydia starts, I would actually help him." "Whoa, Theo starts, but was cut off by Lydia. "Continue, Stiles." I smile at her. "Thanks, now back to what I was saying. I want a tattoo because- Theo cuts me off once more. "Tattoos, you mean." I glared at him, continued on. "I want a tattoo, because I am actually part of the pack now, and I survived. Scott look, you remember why you wanted your tattoo right? I just want to reward myself like you have." Scott looked at me. "Well- I cut Theo off before he got another word out. "Shut up, Theo. You shouldn't even be here, after everything you had caused." "Stiles, you were always part of the pack", Scott tries to tell me. "Yeah well at least now. I don't have to slow you down anymore.", I tell him. "Stiles-Scott starts. But I stopped him, and went ahead, and finished what I was going to say. Until Lydia spoke. "Stiles, your Scott's best friend. "You always came up- I cut her off. "Why are you agreeing with him on this? Lydia, you once knew exactly how I felt. All I had was a brain. Just like all you had was voices in your head remember." "Look, I wasn't even supposed to survive the bite. I was weak, and useless, but Chris, Melissa, Hayden, Mason, and Deacon helped. I am alive because of them. I am alive. So, I want to reward myself. I will reward myself. "But what else do you need? You already have Lydia." Theo states. I was just about to snap when Scott told, "Theo to shut up or get out." Lydia commented, that it was a wonderful idea. "Wait, what is?", Theo asked. He actually sort of looked concerned this time. Lydia snapped, "Both." Theo finally went quiet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Missing Parents

"Anyways, I was thinking of something like this.", I say showing them my notebook. A star on my hand, but close to my thumb, and then on my wrist would be like the constellation of stars around the points of the diamond with a tail. In the middle of the diamond will be your name. Lydia. Only if that's okay with you... sorry I should have ran it by you first." "Stiles, it's okay, I would love that.", Lydia says trying to get me to slow down. I tend to rant off a lot, if you haven't noticed by now. She smiles at me, and I can't help, but to smile back at her. "Anyways-Theo starts, and I cut him off once more. "Just like Scott's, I was going to the bans on my arm as well. But in the middle of it will be the symbols that represent the wolfs." Lydia looked amazed. "That's amazing." Scott starts. "I have one question. What is that one symbol mean?", he asked. I looked down, at it. "I don't know." I replied. "I think it starts with a Z. I can't remember.", Lydia says. "We have to go.", Theo says. "Where?", Scott asked. "Derek's.", Theo replied. "We?", I asked. "Me and Lydia.", Theo tells me. "1. It's Lydia and I. And 2.- I cut in with Lydia as we both said, "Why is that?" "First of all." Theo says, " Your over protect side is showing, and a hint of jealous." Then, Theo showed us his phone, and Scott read it out loud.

 **Derek: Need you and Lydia only. Will explain later.**

"Why didn't he just text Stiles or me?", Scott asked. "Or even, Lydia.", I added. "I don't know why he didn't text you guys. Maybe he thought you guys need a rest.", Theo tells us. "That means what?", Scott asked. "Meaning to look after me.", I spoke up. Scott looks at me, he starts to say, "Stiles that's not true." Theo cuts in. "No, Stiles is right. It's true." Scott looks at Theo. "Alright time to go", Lydia says looking at Theo. "But-Theo starts off, but was cut off by Lydia. "Scott's house, his rules. Let's go, big guy." "But what did I say?", Theo asked. "Everything.", Lydia tells him while grabbing his ear, and pulling him towards the front door. "Ah! Stop!", Theo demands. "Then, you should have been a good boy." She replies. Scott looks at me once more. "You know, it's not true. Come on don't listen to Theo. You never listen to Theo.", he tells me. "Well a part of me knows that and then another part doesn't believe it. Come let's just go." I tell him. "Stiles?", Scott starts. But I cut him off. "Come on Scott you're driving." "What about your jeep?", he asked me. "I jogged here.", I tell him. I got into the passenger seat before Scott could talk me into driving. The truth is I didn't want to drive, because I knew I would end up talking myself out of going. Scott started the ignition after putting the keys in them. He slowly pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the tattoo parlor.


	3. Chapter 3: The Missing Parents

Lydia's Pov- Meanwhile at Derek's. Theo and I just arrived, I walked straight to the front door, and opened it. With Theo right behind me. Derek turned to look at us. "What is it you need us for?", I asked him. Derek replied with, "Your help getting things ready." "Ready for what? To be exactly?", Theo asked him, still rubbing his ear. Derek looked at him, and then at me. I smirked, and said, "He was being an ass." "Oh, and ready for Stiles. He's getting tattoos.", Derek says answering the question that was asked early. "Uh"-Derek cuts me off before I could finish my sentence. "I need you here so you could calm down Stiles when I blow torch is arm, wrist, and hand. Theo you're here to help hold down Stiles down.", Derek finished. "But why"- Derek cuts Theo off this time. "Since Stiles was there with Scott getting his tattoos. I thought Scott would like to be there with Stiles as well.", Derek says answering Theo unfinished question. "I also wanted advice on Jennifer.", Derek added. I couldn't believe it for a second. "Oh my gosh if you are thinking about"- Derek cuts me off before I could finish. "No, it's not that. It's just I am worried about what she meant with what she said about Stiles and all. I couldn't talk to Peter about it because we all know why. Then there is Scott who is watching over Stiles. Liam's at school with his group. So, I am stuck with you two geniuses. No offense to Lydia.", Derek gets out before Theo got the chance to cut him off. I smiled, and asked, "What are we waiting for?" "I can't wait tell Liam gets out of school. I am sick of being here with you guys.", Theo states. "You know you could just go back to school, right?", Peter says with a hint of irritation. I looked at him. "Don't even start, Lydia.", Peter said before going back upstairs. I looked at Derek. "Well he sounds extra wonderful.", I state. "Yeah well, we all didn't lose a daughter.", Derek says. I looked at him. "Yes, but we did lose a friend, and you know what? We all lost something that can never be replace. None of us can compare it to each other suffering, but she was a part of our pack, too. We have a chance to get our shit together and move on. If we don't she dies in vain, and you know what? I won't allow that to happen." I say loud enough that the next town could hear me. Derek looks at apologetically. I knew he didn't mean what he said. He was just having a hard time. Most of his family is gone. Peter isn't around much he just says in his room. "It's fine, Derek you know you are not alone, right?", I asked him. "He better knows it. Because I didn't just come back for nothing.", someone says behind me. "Cora!", Derek says. She walked up to him, and hugged him. "Hey, big brother." Was all she could say. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Missing Parents

Stiles's Pov-

As Scott pulls up in the parking lot the tattoo parlor. Scott asked, "If I was ready for this." Nope, I thought. Then said, "Ready as I'll ever be. Cause, I want to do this. Actually, I need to do this cause, if I don't then I will be extremely upset, and I know no one would want that. Plus, if I don't then that would mean, we came up here for nothing, and that would mean we have wasted your gas. Then I would have to pay you back. I don't to go home, and not get the tattoos. On top of that I already told Derek"- Scott had cut me off. "Your stalling.", he told me. "Oh, let's go in.", I told him. "Yeah.", was all I heard Scott said. I grabbed my notebook, and then the both of us got out of his car. Then I heard him say, "You know we don't have to do this Stiles?" I looked at him. "I know.", I say. "But I really need to though.", I finished while walking into the tattoo parlor. "Hey, I remember you guys.", says the tattoo parlor guy. Then he stated he was kidding, then he pointed at Scott. "Your buddy has a tattoo on his arm.", the guy finished. "Oh, well you sure got us.", I replied to him. "Don't worry, I am just messing with you guys. Anyways, I am assuming you want a tattoo on your arm, wrist, and hand.", he tells me. "Um, how did you know?", I asked him. I could tell Scott was keeping an eye on this guy. "I am, Mason. By the way, in case you guys were wondering." Man, this guy was freaking Scott out. Okay, I was a little freaked out, too. But let's keep that between us. After all, I have a reputation to keep. "I knew about the tattoos, because of your drawing in your notebooks.", Mason said. I looked down at my notebook and sure enough, he was telling the truth. I had them showing out for the whole world to see. "Oh.", was all I could say. I looked over at Scott. "I mean no harm.", Mason then said. It was like he knew what Scott, and I was thinking before we got to know him or whatever. Then he asked, "If that's what I wanted?" "Um, huh?", I said. For a second, I was dumbfounded. It's just, he reminded me of Derek. Okay, that's a lie. This guy is completely opposite. Then our own very Mr. Derek Hale. To be honest, I use to have a thing for the guy. He was a natural born hero. The sad thing is he had nothing now. I guess, I never told anything about it. Because, I was scared that, he wouldn't feel the same way. To be honest, I was scared of a lot of things. Back when I was a freshman. But I had some moments where I had enough and just taken the risks. To be honest, I never thought I would have a chance with anyone then. So, years went by, and Derek was always with someone else. I was with Malia. Lydia was with Aiden. But then things changed. Now, I am with Lydia. Derek's back, and Malia's gone. Well hopefully, something goes well for Derek. "The tattoos, are they what you want? I mean you're a real artist. But are those it?", Mason asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah." I replied back to him. "You know, maybe we should come back another day?", Scott said while pulling my arm. "It's not going to hurt. It'll be real fast. I promise.", Mason spoke. Either he was really desperate for money or he was really creepy I thought. I looked at Scott. He didn't say anything. He just kept giving me this look. "Look, kid. What do you have to lose? You came for something. You might as well not go home empty-handed.", Mason said. Man, I thought. He's right. Derek is expecting me. To be honest, if I don't do this now. I might not get the chance with everything going on. Then I heard Scott speak up. "No, I think"- I cut him off. "He's right.", I reassured Scott. "Come on, let's do this.", I say to Mason, while sitting down in the chair. Mason started to get the supplies out. "This is an awful idea, Stiles.", Scott tries to plead with me. I just laughed, and told him that he was only saying that, because I once told him that, but he still got the tattoo, and so, will I. Once I reassured Scott, once more. Mason was back with the supplies. "Alright., kid", he starts. "I am going to need you to hold still.", he finished. Of course, I listened. I felt like it was taking longer than usual. But maybe, I was just being paranoid. But then, I could feel this sharp pain in the back of my head. I tensed up. Scott looked at me. I was in a daze, I knew he could tell something was up. Mason had finished and went to get something. I started to whisper things. "It's dark, and cold. I can't- I can't. I can't. Help.", I yelled. "Help, me. Please.", I yelled out. Scott grabbed my arm. "Stiles?" "Stiles come on." Then he roared my name. "Stiles!" I jumped up. "What, where?" I asked. I looked around. "Never mind." I mumbled. Mason had came back in. I knew he had to bandage up my arm. I let him finish his job. After, I paid him I headed straight for the doors. I got into the passenger seat. "Wait, Stiles. What the hell happened back there?", he asked. "I don't know, but what I do know is Derek is waiting. So, let's go.", I replied instead of answering his question. "But"- I cut Scott off. "Scott, just drop it now.", I demanded, while staring at the window. I couldn't even look at him. Scott started up the indignation, and then pulled out of the parking lot of the tattoo parlor. We headed to Derek's. I hoped, and prayed that, whatever I saw in my head wasn't real.


	5. Chapter 5: The Missing Parents

Stiles's Pov-

I opened the door to Scott's car as soon as he parked the car. I headed straight towards the door with Scott calling after me. I walked in without knocking, I just let the door close behind me. "Let's get this done," I demanded. "Hey, Stiles.", Lydia says. I ignored her, I wasn't doing it to be rude. Just right now, I don't need any shit. Scott came in right behind me slamming the door. "Stiles, what the hell?", he barks out. "What's his, problem?", Theo asked. "Stiles, what's going on?", Lydia asked. I ignored all the questions and looked at Derek. He was sitting down waiting for me. I started to walk over to Derek. But Scott stopped me, by grabbing my arm. "Let go.", I barked at him. "Not until you"- I cut Scott off. "Drop it, now.", I demanded. I shook him off of me and walked over to Derek. Derek looked up at Scott. "Don't worry about him, it's my body, not his.", I reassured him. "Stiles!", Scott replies raising his voice. "Tell me what the hell happened back there, or else!" "Or else what?", I asked raising my voice. "Look, I don't know, what the hell happened back there, and even if I did, it doesn't mean I have to tell you shit." "Stiles"- I snapped cutting him off once more. "You may be my freaking brother, but you will never be my Alpha." I looked at Derek, and then I sat down. "Let's get on with this now.", I tell him. "Stiles, I think we should relax, and clear the air.", Lydia says concerningly. "Seriously.", I say snapping at her. "I can't believe your freaking siding with him. After, you know what it's like. I was just like you. Except, I didn't have freaking voices in my head.", I finished. "You know what?", I added. "Until you guys learn to trust me. I won't tell you guys shit." Then I looked at Derek and nodded. Derek grabbed the blow torch and started it up. "Derek, don't!", Scott says demandingly. "Look, I am sorry.", he says. "But, if Stiles saw something. Then this will be the only way to see if he can make the connection again.", he says finishing the sentence.

Stiles's Pov and Partly 3rd person-

Derek started with my hand and went up to my wrist. It wasn't as bad as I thought. But then he went up to my arm, that's when I started to lose control."Get your asses over here, and hold him down." I heard Derek demand. I felt hands on my shoulders. Lydia had grabbed my free hand. "Your okay, Stiles.", She says comforting me. It wasn't getting any easier. "Stiles, look at me. I am right here. Listen to my voice. I am not going anywhere, I promise." Lydia says reassuring me. I looked up and yelped. "Stiles, listen to my voice. You're okay.", Lydia repeats. "He can't hear you, Lydia," Peter says. She looks at Peter. "His state of mind is not with us.", Peter finishes. "Dad?", I called out. "Don't touch him? Why can't I see now? Help.", I pleaded. "Use your eyes, Stiles." "For one he is and two you just said he wasn't with us… how stupid can you be?", Theo asked. "His damn wolf eyes you idiot. He's not with us, but he can still hear me. I am the one who turned him after all.", Peter says. "No!", I yelled out. I burst up, "I know, I know where they are!", I say to no one. "Know what?", Theo asked me. I got up taking my shirt off because of all the sweat. Then I turned to a table, put on my tank top. I then turned and headed out the door, leaving my hoodie/flannel.


	6. Chapter 6: The Missing Parents

Scott's Pov-

"Stiles wait!", I yelled out. "Scott, don't. Just let him go.", Derek says grabbing my arm. "Are you crazy?", Theo asked. "For once, in my life, I agree with Theo.", Lydia says grabbing Stiles's hoodie/flannel. "We should be going after him to help him.", I reply to Derek. "This is his fight.", Peter says speaking up. "You said that last time, and it almost got Stiles killed.", I growled at him. "Yeah.", Peter says, "But it didn't." "Yeah, it just got Malia killed.", I snapped at him and stormed out of the house.

Derek's Pov-

I shook my head. After all this, we might actually lose Stiles. Cora walked in and asked, "What's up with him?" She had just gotten back from eating, I supposed. "He's just upset because he can't get what he wants.", Peter replies to her question. "You're wrong, about that. If I learned one thing from him, and his pack. Is he has his motives. Those motives are what protects us all. It keeps us from getting killed." "Yeah.", Peter says cutting Theo off. "But it didn't stop Allison getting killed, or Malia." "You know for damn sure those weren't his fault. Malia died because she was trying to save Stiles. If you stayed and helped her. She wouldn't be dead right now. You have no right to bring Allison in this. They both died as heroes.", Lydia snapped. "How about we all calm down.", I say. "No.", Theo says snapping out me. "You are helping him for what? Family? What about Stiles? I thought he was family, too." I slammed Theo against the wall. "Don't go there. Just, because Liam has accepted you now. Doesn't mean we have. You don't get to bring up anything about family. Your the one who tried to kill us all, and Stiles, you don't get to go there. Because Lydia, and Scott isn't the only one who cares for that kid!" I finished. Cora pulled me off of him. "Calm down, Derek.", she says. "Stiles, is strong. He can take care of himself. So, listen to Peter.", I tell all of them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Missing Parents

Stiles Pov-

I kept running through the woods, searching for the place where I last saw them. Finally, after what felt like forever, I found the Nemeton. But instead of the trunk, there was now a building. Made out of a tree. To be honest, I have no idea what it is, but let's just say its a bigger Nemeton. Damn, there's are guards here. I hide behind a tree. I thought one word. Jennifer. I snuck around the building just to see how many guards were back there. Just a few, I can do this. I took off running, and slide down the hill. One of the guards saw me and came at me. As I came up I grabbed his gun and threw a punch. He was out cold, I flipped the gun around, and pointed it at the second guard. I slowly came over. "Drop your gun.", I demanded. I came forward some more. "Now!", I shout. Getting angry showing him my eyes. He dropped the gun and took off running into the woods. I smiled, and took the clothes off the unconscious guy on the ground and put them on me. I walked in and kept my head down. I slowly raised my eyes and looked around. I saw my dad and Mrs. Martin. I looked around to see if anyone else was in here. There was no one else at this moment. I walked over to them with my head down. I walked over to Mrs. Martin first. "Don't, don't you dare touch her.", my dad shouts. I slowly look up smiling, and then I put my finger over my mouth telling them to shush. "Stiles, where are the others?", my dad whispers. I shook my head. I found some scissors and cut them the zip ties off of their wrist they were zip tied to a gate fence. My dad helped Mrs. Martin down and then hugged me. "We have to get out of here now!", I demanded. "Let's go." I looked around and lead them, they were behind me. I heard a loud noise and turned. "You should know what happens to a lone wolf, Stiles."


	8. Chapter 8: The Missing Parents

Stiles's Pov-

"What makes you think we came alone?", I say bluffing. "I already know you are bluffing.", she says. Two of the guards were holding my dad and Lydia's mom. "How about we make a trade?", she asked. "Their freedom, for yours." I looked at them. "No, don't. Just take me. He's just a boy.", my dad says trying to plea. I looked at Jennifer, I shook my head. Give me a moment with them, alone.", I demanded. "Hmm, you got five minutes.", she says, as walking out of the room, while leaving her guards. "Let's go.", my dad says. "Aghhh!", I yelped out. "Stop.", my dad yells out. "He's not going anywhere.", the guard says. My dad looks at me. "I can't dad. I am sorry.", I tell him. "I am not leaving you", my dad snaps. "Dad let me take care of you.", I say shaking my head. "You're not supposed to take care of me! I'm the dad. You're the son. Don't you get it? Dad. Son. I take care of you.", he whispers to me sharply. "We're supposed to take care of each other.", I replied. "I need you to find Derek, keep Lydia, and Scott out of this." Then I looked at Mrs. Martin, "If you can, um tell Lydia, that I love her, and that I am sorry.", I asked her softly. "No, you come back to her, you come back to us.", she says demandingly but softly. "I planned too. If I want to marry your daughter one day.", I tell her with a wink. "Now, both of you need to go." "We're coming back for you, Stiles.", my dad starts. "We will find each other again.", I say reassuring him. Then I got hit from behind. I yelped out. "Stop!", my dad demands. "You don't even know what he is, do you?", she says teasingly. "Don't.", I snapped. "She chuckles then she said,"Guards." Two of the guards shoved my dad, and Mrs. Martin out the door. "Kira!", Jennifer yells out. I fell to my knees."How could you?", I yelled out to Kira. The two guards that shoved my dad and Mrs. Martin out the door shoved me against the fence. Jennifer walked over to me. She had a whip, with yellow dust on it. Wolfsbane I thought. "This is going to be fun.", she says with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: The Missing Parents

Noah's Pov-

I heard Stiles scream. I turned and started banging on the door. "Noah, stop! We have to go!", Natalie said. "I can't, that's my son in there.", I snapped. "Stiles will be fine.", she tells me. Then there was a loud roar. I turned to look around. "Maybe they followed Stiles.", I tell Natalie with hope. She shook and head. "Stiles said no one was coming. That was Stiles." I looked at her. I couldn't believe it. "I can get Parrish to pick us up.", was my only reply. About 2 hours later Parrish found us near the road. "Parrish we need to go to Derek's.", I told him getting in the car. As soon as we arrived I hopped out with Natalie behind me. I opened the door and called out for Derek, and Peter. Derek walked into where we were out. "We need to talk, just us.", I demanded. "Alright, come on," Derek says. I followed him into his room with Natalie behind me. "Cora could you wait outside with the others?", Derek asked. "Whatever, you say big brother.", she replied. "What's this about?", Peter asked. "Jennifer has Stiles.", Natalie says answering Peter's question. "Wait, Jennifer has Stiles, and couldn't tell Scott?", Derek asked with a little hatred in his voice. "Stiles made me promise.", I say answering Derek's question this time. "To hell he did, but he didn't make me promise," Derek says getting angry. " The Scott barges in, with Lydia behind him. "You may have promised, but I didn't.", Lydia says snapping. "He made me promise.", I tell her. "Yeah, he made Scott promises not to tell you that time he went missing and called Scott. But I still made him tell you.", Lydia says with a sassy tone. I couldn't blame her. "Wait how did you?"- Peter cuts me off with it's a wolf thing remark. "I promised, Stiles that you guys would not get involved.", I tried to plead with them. "Well, I didn't.", Natalie said. "I looked at her. "Look, this is your son. You want him back.", she says trying to persuade me. "We're going to need all the help we can get.", Derek speaks up. "How hard could this be?"- says another voice. We all looked up to a Theo getting up off the couch. "Oh, um I was sleeping.", he confesses. "Or at least trying to.", he adds. He blinks a couple times. "We're wasting time.", Derek states. "I can get Liam to help.", Theo adds. "You have to drive." Scott tells me, and then he adds, "I can see if Argent can help." "But I need Lydia, and Mali- I mean Derek, and Peter with me.", he finished. Lydia rubbed his shoulder. Cora walks in. "Let's get this plan together.", she says. "Liam's in.", Theo says with a smirk. "We need meet the others.", Derek says. "Where?", I asked. "Scott's house.", he replied.


	10. Chapter 10: The Missing Parents

Stiles's Pov-

I was about to break. But I was determined. I have to focus. I could hear Peter's voice telling me to stay strong. Stop being weak. Fight back. He trained me. Or tried to. There was another electrically shot that went through me. Fuck off, Kira, I thought. Jennifer threw water on me. The pain was getting unbearable, she kept trying to make me break. "Come on, Stiles. Just accepted who you are, come on I turned you once. I can do it again.", she tells me. "Never!", I yelled through the pain.


	11. Chapter 11: The Missing Parents

Scott's Pov-

The plan was becoming a working process. It was easy, since most of our plans. Were made by Stiles. We met up and went over the plan. As soon as, everyone understood we took off. "I know this still may be a bad time. But I love you, Mason.", Corey says. "We really need to work on your timing," Mason says kissing him on the lips. As we arrived, Liam and Theo were on guard duty with the help of Corey, and Mason. Cora stayed to watch over Natalie and the Sheriff. Looks like we are on our own.", I tell the rest of the group. "No word still.", I finished. "As bad as we need him. We have to continue.", Lydia says. Don't get me wrong I was happy for my mom. I just thought she would always fall for Stiles's dad. We were all close. I mean Stiles is practically my brother. But I like Argent, not because I had a history with his daughter. It's because he stayed, unlike my father. Argent always helped when he could. He's good for my mom, I thought. As soon as we got the signal. We ran and came in from the back of the building. "Stiles?", I say as soon as I saw him. "What- What are you doing here?", he says with a harsh voice. "We came to take you home.", I say. "Go, you can't beat her.", I say. "Well, that's too sad. Because I came to win.", I hear a voice say behind me.


	12. Chapter 12: The Missing Parents

Stiles's Pov-

"Isaac, Scott, do me a favor, and just go!", I demanded. "Before it's too late.", I finished. "We're not leaving you.", Scott tells me with a glare. "Finally, I thought y'all were never going to come. Sad though I thought there would be more people here.", Jennifer says. "What's taking so long.", Peter snaps. "We got a sticky situation.", Isaac replies. "Well, get it unstuck.", he snaps back. "What's going on?", Derek asks outside. "I don't know, just go help them.", Peter says pushing Derek inside. " Well, well, isn't it Derek Hale. Come to see your unwanted lover to be destroyed?", she asked rhetorical. Weird I thought. Then she snapped her fingers. Her guards already had Isaac, Scott, and Derek trapped. They wouldn't fight back, because of Scott. "Awe, your afraid to fight back.", she says teasingly. "No!", Derek snapped. "We protect those who can't protect themselves.", Scott replies and then adds. "Yeah we know about Jackson, and Kira." "Oh, speaking of Kira.", Jennifer says. That's when I felt the electricity. Jackson did a flip off the balcony where Jennifer was and then Lydia stormed in. She screamed. Her banshee scream. Kira fell to the ground, as well as Jackson. "Well, isn't the welling women.", Jennifer finished, and then adds," You can never play nice." "But I guess I should thank you.", she says looking at me. I jerked, memories came flooded out of nowhere. They had hooked me up to a screen. Where it projected the images in my head. I jerked again. More memories. Allison, Malia, Liam, Mason, Corey, Theo, Scott, my dad, Isaac, my mom, Scott's mom, Derek, everyone. My family. Then everything after that was just of Lydia. "Oh, that's making you hold on, for so long. Let's see if we can do something about that.", Jennifer says with smile. I kept struggling trying to break free. Jennifer walked over to Lydia. Scott was trying to break free. "No!" I kept saying. "Stiles, sweetheart. Your not going to break free. That wolfsbane will kill you. This is going to hurt her more than it's going to hurt you. So just let go, and accepted it.", Jennifer says. "Your right.", I said. "I do need to let go, and accept.", I finished. That's when I snapped the zip ties, and broke free. I fell to the ground, rose my head. I went forward, and slammed Jennifer into the wall. "Go!", I snapped. I guess the guards had gotten confuse. Because they left. "Go! Now!", I demanded once more, I say looking back. "Well, we kind of have a problem with that.", Isaac says looking down. I followed his gaze. Mountain ash ,I thought. "Stiles watch out.", Lydia yells. I turned, and got hit in the face. I hated her. "Stiles, just hit her. Who the hell cares if she's a girl!", Peter snaps. "Her real face is ugly as fuck.", Peter finished. "Imaged it as Jackson." I laughed. Then threw a punch. "Need a hand?", asked Argent. "Sorry if I am late.", he finished. "Right on time.", Scott replied. "Better late than never.", Peter remarks. Then he broke ash. "Go!", he demands. I smiled. Then turned. To get stabbed. I fell to the ground. "Stiles!", Lydia had yelled. Scott went forward. "Don't!", Theo states. "Why- Liam cuts him off. "Wolfsbane.", Liam says finishing Theo sentence. "Argent, and I can get him to the hospital.", my dad says stepping in. "If we get him there fast enough we might can save him."Argent says. "What are we waiting for?", Derek snaps. Argent and my dad picked me up. "Hold on, son.", my dad says. They put him in the back seat of Argent's van. "Let me drive.", Lydia says. It wasn't a question, and she knew that. "Alright, I'll ride back with the Sheriff.", Argent says.


	13. Chapter 13: The Missing Parents

Lydia's Pov-

I got into the driver's seat and waited until Stiles's dad pulled out. I reached back and grabbed Stiles's hand. I didn't care if it affected me or not. "Stiles look at me. Listen to my voice. Just remember that I love you. Hold on to that.", I begged him. I drove faster not sure if Stiles were listing or not. Finally, we arrived at the hospital. His dad and Argent picked him up and took him in. Isaac and Scott were right behind us. As with Peter, and Derek. I took a little leap, grabbed Stiles's hand. As soon as they laid Stiles down. "I love you guys.", he whispered. "Don't. Don't say that.", I say softly." You promise me. You would stay.", I say trying to plead with him. He smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't open them. "Hurry with that damn cure.", Derek demanded. Melissa and Argent came in. "Hold him down." "But he's um.", Peter starts. "Just do it.", Melissa demanded. "Doesn't he hate needles?", Peter asked. "Like you care.", Scott says sarcastically. "He's your brother.", Peter fired back. "Your beta?", Scott fired right back. "Technically you're both my betas.", Peter snapped. "Boys!", Melissa raises her voice. "Not the time.", Argent finished her sentence. Scott went forward and held him down. As soon as he did him, and I were pulled back into nowhere. "It's another memory.", I tell Scott. "Okay, where's Stiles?", he asked. "I don't know.", I replied honestly. "This is like my third time in someone's head.", I finished. "Just kill me.", a voice said. I turned and looked up. "Just kill me. I don't care anymore." Peter then said something. Then there was Stiles calling Jackson. "Stiles saved, and I thanked Jackson for it.", I say out loud looking at Scott. "Why didn't he tell me?", I asked. "Maybe he just had a good reason for it.", Scott says reassuringly. He gives me a small smile. Then it went black.


	14. Chapter 14: The Missing Parents

Stiles's Pov-

I felt this sharp pain in my leg. I could have sworn I was dead. I sat up and roared. "His eyes.", I heard Isaac say. "They're a light blue or a white grayish color.", Theo finished. With Liam behind him. "It means.", Peter starts. "It means… I'm a Zeta. I am higher than omega and lower than a beta. But born, and second command." I say with a smirk. I then turned and hugged my dad. "I told you, we would find our way back to each other again." I looked up at Derek. "You worried about me?", I asked. "In your dreams.", he says sarcastically. I hugged him as well. "You wish I was dreaming about you.", I say with a chuckle. "Say the young Jedi becomes the master.", I say with a smirk. "Shut up!", Peter demands. "You wish.", I say giving a pat on the back. "Oh, um hey Cora.", I say awkwardly. "Didn't think I would miss this did you?", she asks. "I guess not.", I say giving her a hug as well. "Melissa, you have always taken care of me. You have always been like a mother to me. So thank you.", I say giving her a hug. "Argent.", I say giving him a hug. "Thank you for taking of Melissa. She deserves happiness, and Scott deserves someone who going to stay. So I thank you.", I say hugging him as well. "I am not going anywhere.", he says. "Thank gosh, I thought you were dead.", Theo says. "Dude shut up.", I say laughing. I gave him a hug as well. "I thought we lost you. To be honest.", Liam says. "Dude, I am not going anywhere. Plus I need to watch you become a young alpha in training.", I say smiling and giving him a hug. Then I turned to Isaac. "Where's your scarf?", I asked teasingly. "In my pocket.", he says with a chuckle. I hugged him. "Welcome back.", I tell him. "It's good to be back. I told you I came to win.", he finished. "Okay, what's with the hugging?", Peter said. "Dude, I died like five times, so shut up and stop ruining the moment.", I replied sarcastically. "Hey, Han Solo.", I say. "Um.", Scott said. "Oh my gosh, you haven't watch it yet. You said you would.", I say getting offended. "Alright, alright Stiles. I'll watch it soon. You have my word.", he says smiling. "You better.", I say hugging him. I smiled at Lydia. I didn't want to push it. I knew she saw what was in my head. "There's my future son in law.", said a voice behind Theo, and Liam. I smiled and hugged her. "Wait, where's my hug?", Corey asked. "Oh, um yeah.", I say. I hugged him. "Thanks for taking care of Lydia when I died the first time." I tell Mason and Corey both, after hugging Mason. "Wait, the first time? You died how many times?", my dad asked raising his voice. "Um, to many to count.", Theo says. I gave him a glare. "Not the time.", Liam says. "We all should get home.", Melissa says. "Yeah, I got stuff to do?", Mason says. "I'm the stuff.", Corey says. We all looked at him. "Too much information man.", was my only comment. "Well at least we are not afraid to admit it.", he says. Scott, and I looked up at Liam and Theo. Their faces was burning red. "Hey, whatever happened to Jackson and Kira?", I asked. "Why don't you ask us yourself?, a voice said from a doorway "Kira.", I say. "Hey, look I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." "It's okay.", I tell her. "Are you staying?", I asked. "I can't not after what happened here. You can't change my mind either.", she states. "Alright, I won't. Just don't blame yourself.", I tell her. "I am sorry, too.", Jackson says, with Ethan by his side. "Um.", I start to say. "I had to, we had too. She had Kira's mom, and Ethan." "You and Ethan?", Lydia says finally speaking up. "Hey, Lydia.", Jackson says with a little nod. She ran over to him, and hugged him. "Hey, watch the hands.", I demanded. Lydia pulls back. "Yeah, me and Ethan.", he says answering the question Lydia asked before. She was quiet for a second. "About time, I thought you were never going to figure it out.", she tells him. "Can't you stay out of trouble for once in your life?", Parrish asked. "Oh, hey Parrish." "Don't you dare hug me.", he says. "I am wounded man.", was my reply to his comment. "Alright, your right. I'll be working late, kiddo.", my dad says. "I'll give you a ride home.", he finished. I headed out the door, and the turned back, and smiled at everyone in the room. As soon as I got home. I took a shower.


	15. Chapter 15: The Missing Parents

Derek's Pov-

My sister is back in town, and she is here to stay. Peter is staying because it's the only place he knows, and can actually call home. I may not have Stiles, but he's still my friend. Scott is still here, and his pack. With this town, they are going need to all the help they can get. Stiles is going to work with the FBI. So he can help cover things up. Scott going to stay to assistant Coach Finstock until Liam is out of school. Lydia is staying to help her mom. Isaac staying with Scott for good. Everyone's staying. No can actually leave this town even if they tried. Everyone gets so drawn in Beacon Hills. It's crazy. But it's home, and it's where I belong.


	16. Chapter 16: The Missing Parents

Liam's Pov-

After Stiles and his dad left. Everyone started to leave, too. I told my goodbyes to Scott and them. I headed out with Mason, with Corey holding his hand. I followed Mason, and Corey to the car. "I'll see you, Monday.", Mason tells me. "Knowing this town, it'll be sooner than that.", I tell him with a smile. Mason and Corey laughed. "I'll see you later.", I say once more. Mason laughed. "You should probably go.", Mason starts. "Your man is waiting for you.", Corey finished. "Whatever.", was my reply. Then they got into the car and left. I walked up to Theo. "Ready?", I asked. Theo shook his head. "Remember when I said, I am not dying for you? Well, if you had died. I would never have forgiven myself." "Theo-" He cut me off. "Shut up, and let me finish." "Look what I am trying to say, is I-I," "You what?'', I asked him teasingly. "Look, I love you.", He says raising his voice a little. "I love you, too," I say laughing at him, as I pulled him in, and kissed him. "You made me a better person. Even if I hate to admit it but it's true.", he says. "I don't regret letting you out, now.", I reply. "Good.", was all he said, before kissing me again.


	17. Chapter 17: The Missing Parents

Scott's Pov-

"Thank you, Issac, for coming.", I tell him. "Look, Derek told me." "He told you what?",I asked. "He told me about Malia. I didn't know her, but I am sorry. Why didn't you call or send a text? I would have come, you know that right?", he asked. " I know you would have. But I just couldn't. We lost Allison. Adien. Boyd and Erica. We lost so much. That I couldn't lose you, too. I wouldn't lose you, too.", I tell him. " "What does that mean? he asked back. "You helped my pack.", I replied. "I did it for you.", he says smoothly. "I know, and thank you.", I say back. "Always.", he says coming closer. "I'm sorry.", he then says. "For what?", I asked. "For this.", he says pulling me in and kissing me. Then he pulls back. "I am not going anywhere. No matter what.", Isaac says with a smirk. No wonder he liked Allison I thought. But I wasn't going to object. "So?", he starts. "Um?",I start to say. " Oh my gosh. I left the great Mcall Speechless.", he says with a wide smile on his face."Shut up, Lahey.", I tell him with a smile on my face. "You wish.", I finished. "Let's see what I can do to make that wish come true.",he tells me. "What are you waiting for then?, I asked with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18: The Missing Parents

Stiles's Pov

I was laying down in my bed when I heard my doorbell go off. I get off of my bed and head downstairs. Whoever it was would not stop banging on my door. "I am coming, hold your horses.", I demanded getting a little irritated. I opened the door. "Lydia?", I asked. It was raining hard. "Why didn't you tell me?", she spits out. "What? Tell you what?", I asked confused. "Let's go in.", I tell her, trying to grab her arm. But she pulled back. "That Jackson wasn't the one that saved me that night?", she fires at me. "Um?", I start. "Don't play dumb with me Stiles! I am the smartest person you know. I know that because I listen.", she spits out raising her voice. "You know what, forget it.", she says turning and heading off to her car. "Lydia wait!", I called out. "Lydia! Stop. Don't you dare walk away from me!", I demanded. She turned towards me abruptly. "I didn't tell you, cause it didn't matter.", I tell her, trying to get her to understand. "How can you of all people say that? I thanked Jackson when I should have thanked you!", she said raising her voice. Each time she raised her voice she came closer. "Just leave me alone, Stiles.", she demands. "Lydia, I am sorry." "What do you want me to do?" "Just tell me, how I can fix this.", I begged her. "I already told you. Just leave me alone.", she tells me once more. "I can't do that.", I tell her, as I grabbed her arm. It was starting to rain harder. "Look, I didn't tell you because it didn't matter to me. All that matter to me was that you were alive.", I tell her this time raising my voice. "You should have gone after what you wanted.", she tells me. I didn't say I was, or you didn't want me to. Instead, I told her. "I am. You are what I want." Then I kissed her. I pulled back, "I remember by the way." "Remember what?", she asked confused. "You said, remember I love you. Hold on to that." "I love you, so much Lydia.", I tell her with a smile. "I know you do.", she tells me. "I love you so much, Stiles.", she says screaming it out to the world. Then she yanked me into a kiss. "I finally said it back.", she mumbles. Causing me to smile. "Let's get out of this rain, shall we?", I asked. She smiled and told me yes. I swept her off her feet, causing her to giggle. I can't believe she actually giggled, I thought. Then I carried her inside and closed the door.

The end


End file.
